lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Acropolis (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
'''Acropolis '''is a Venture location in LEGO Dimensions. Description Acropolis feature various types of main rooms. Each room has a door, which is either a plain 3×3 meter opening, a wall with a wood entrance, a wall with a steel entrance (with buttons), or a 3×3 meter opening with a grate of metallic bars leaving a 1×2 meter opening, and has exits to other room pieces and dead-end exits into rock. Additional passages between rooms exist if since the Acropolis intersects with the Grotto and Mineshaft. The Acropolis' first room is a spiral staircase with a 5-way crossing at the bottom. In total, there 50 rooms, all of which are of one of these variants: * Wyve Portal Room: Contains an inactive Wyve Portal and an Earwig Creator. There are two pools of magma in the front sides of the room and a big molten rock pool below the Wyve Portal. There are 16 metal bar windows in the room, and the door is a gate. Only one. * Libraries: Two. * Large rooms: A room with three exits (four counting the door). The center of the room has various decorations. Six, each one of these variants: ** Empty rooms: Has no decoration. ** Stone Column rooms: Has a stone brick supports with torches on it. ** Fountain rooms: Contain a fountain in the center, which consists of a stone brick ring and column with a water flow on top of the support. ** Store rooms: Dual-level rooms, each 2 meters high, with a cobblestone center structure joining the two. A lone torch is housed within the structure. A ladder runs up the side wall for access to the second floor, which is made of wooden boards and contains a treasure chest. * Five-way crossing: Has five exits (six counting the door): one across from the door down a short stairway made of stone slabs and stone bricks, one each to the left and right of the door, one on the left side of the upper level reached by a short stairway made of slabs of stone and stone bricks, and one on the right side of the upper level across a bridge of stone slabs and stones over the downward stair. A single torch is on the side of the bridge. Five. * Empty prison cells: A corridor with one wall made of steel bars and with two metal entrances (in an "open" position, with no buttons). Beyond each metallic entrance are cells with a steel bar wall between them. An exit is opposite the door. Five. * Spiral staircase: A 3×3 meter spiral stair made of stone bricks and slabs of stone, leading down, with an exit at the bottom. Six. * Straight staircase: A 3 meter wide staircase of cobblestone stairs leading downwards, with an exit at the bottom of the stairs. There is also an empty alcove under the stairs. Five. * Corridor: A bare corridor with up to 3 exits: one straight ahead, and exits to the left and right. * Treasure corridor: A corridor with a small altar made of stone brick slabs, with a chest on the altar. One exit, opposite the door. Four. * Corridor turn: A bare corridor with one exit, left or right. Resembles a small room since both the entrance and the next room's entrance have doors. * Dead-end corridor: A bare corridor with no exits, although it intersects other rooms. This room type has no door or grate at the entrance. Trivia * Link to video with image here. Category:Venture Category:Venture Locations Category:Customs by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Custom Locations by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Locations